The Proposal
by BlueBird722
Summary: When Roy decided it was time to continue his relationship and move to the next level


**Title:** The Proposal

**Characters:** Cassie Sandsmark/Wondergirl and Roy Harper/Arsenal

**Rating:** K

**Author's Notes:** Continuing my Wondergun offers, this is a continuation of my fascination with this couple.

Disclaimer: I honestly did not hear of the Crocks before the show aired.

* * *

It was all planned out-he had asked both Diana and the biological mother, he asked Ollie for his blessing, and he took advice from the other married Leaguers, some of whom had laughed and perhaps ridiculed his agenda, but he knew that he was prepared for the next step of his relationship with...her. Cassie. Wonder Girl. The second protégé to Wonder Woman. The blond who gave him his first kiss.

He invited Cassie to dinner at that new French eatery in Washington DC, which was shaped like the Eiffel Tower and offered tickets to ride an escalator to the very top. It was at that location where the reserved tables sat and offered a fascinating view of the nation's capital. He paid the musicians to play the music from the_ Perks of Being a Wallflower_ soundtrack, her favorite movie, at seven o'clock, which was the ideal moment for his move.

He called Cassie to invite her to dinner, like a proper gentleman does, and she gleefully accepted, but she did not understand the mischievous smirk her mentor had on her face when Diana was helping her dress and dab on eye-shadow. They were to meet where the Hall of Justice used to stand because, as Cassie explained, her mother was teaching a night class and she did not permit Cassie to allow anybody, especially boys, into her house. What Roy didn't know was that Helena had planned to welcome him into her house alone with Cassie only after 'it' happened.

Roy picked her up at the old ruins of the Hall and hired a taxi to drive them to the eatery...as Cassie inspected her face in her pocket mirror and looked out the window at the DC lights, he thumbed the small felt box and bit his lip while his mind raced past thoughts on anything that could happen and go horribly wrong...

"Roy?" Cassie nudged his arm softly. "We're here."

They walked inside, held hands as he stated that he had made reservations the day before, followed the smiling host to the elevator, and sat at a table right next to the open space, which made Cassie's heart flutter. As she babbled on and on (more of why he loved her) Roy privately whispered to a waiter and handed him the box.

They ordered non-alcoholic champagne and talked about their mentors, Mal and Karen's upcoming wedding, and what baby Lian was up to when the waiter brought in their glasses...and Cassie gushed about the little Harper learning to walk while Roy sipped from his glass and impatiently waited for her to notice a small difference in their glasses. Cassie politely excused her nervous speech and reached for her beverage when she noticed something odd in her glass. "Roy..."

"Cassie." He grabbed her hand with his real one and his heart hurt when he feared the one word she was about to say. "Not even poetry can describe what I feel for you...Will you become Mrs. Cassie Harper...and bride...to the original Roy Harper?"

She slid the prongs of a lobster knife into the glass, fished out the ring, and slid the jewelry onto her left fourth finger. Then they held hands and deeply kissed until fireworks suddenly shot up into the black sky, and Roy knew that the League was responsible.

* * *

Secret: Speaking of Karen and Mal, I was actually glad they showed more of their relationship and "talking about the elephant in the room" because it was healthy for them and time to acknowledge change and slight difference yet they still had respect and love for each other.

Hey, you know I'm kind of swimming in Lake SeaArrow now and still plotting Longshot, but overall...do you like the Wondergun I offer? I know Wonderbird was cannon, but did you like the three stories I posted up? If so, let me know. I don't want this pairing to die. And if you have prompts, let me know


End file.
